


A moment of weakness

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, boba gets a pet vhe'viin, theyre native to manda'yaim, this is just shameless fluff, which is like a rat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boba brings home a pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment of weakness

Boba had had a moment of weakness. He’d done something he never did. He’s not even sure why he did it, honestly. He couldn’t think of a good reason at all for doing what he’d done. Either way, he did what he did, and now he’s sitting in the pilot’s seat of the Slave I, heading for the Death Star, an injured Vhe’viin curled up in his lap.

When he goes to see Vader he’s dressed in civilian clothing, a hood pulled up to obscure his face. As he pulls the hood down once he’s inside of Vader’s meditation chamber the little head of the Vhe’viin peaks up from beneath his coat.

“What?” Boba gives Vader a dirty look, taking off his coat and setting the rodent on his shoulder. The thing’s leg still hadn’t healed all the way and he hadn’t wanted to leave it behind on his ship.

“You never seemed like the type of person to own a pet.”

“Well, here I am. With a pet.” Boba tries to keep up his scowl as the rodent attempts to climb up his hair to the top of his head. As it turns out, he’s fighting a losing battle. He just can’t help but smile at the little thing, carefully moving it back to his shoulder and telling it to “stop that” in Mando’a.

“Have you named it?”

“I named her Nasreyc.” Boba nods. “It means determined.”

“It’s a very good name.”

“Thanks.” Boba holds his hand up for her, letting the Vhe’viin climb down onto his arm. “Would you like to hold her?”

Vader regards Boba for a moment before nodding. “If you don’t mind.”

Boba hands Nasreyc over to Vader, watching as the little rodent crawls across the Sith Lord’s arms, peaking inside Vader’s gloves before trying to nibble the edge of Vader’s chest console.

Boba grabs her before she can leave any tooth-marks in the console, apologizing. “She just really likes to chew things.”

“Most rodents do.”

“Still. She’s usually better behaved when people are handling her.” Boba smiles when Nasreyc chatters her teeth at him, adjusting the position of her tail on his arm.

“As long as she makes you happy.”

“She does. Once I get a real cage for her I won’t need to tote her around like this.” he smiles gratefully at Vader.

“Take your time, Boba. Nasreyc’s much cuter than a womp rat, after all.”

Boba goes over what he gained from his contacts with Vader, discussing the next step in tracking down Luke. He does his best to keep Nasreyc in one place while they talk but the little rodent insists on poking around in his hair, walking all over his shoulders and standing up with her paws on the side of his head.

They decide to stop trying to talk shop while Boba has the Vhe’viin with him, Vader saying that he’ll just transmit the necessary information to Boba later. They spend the rest of the evening sitting together, letting Nasreyc run between them, feeding her little pieces of bread that Vader had called for.

Boba had done something very unusual for him, and he probably should’ve left the Vhe’viin behind to starve, but so what if he hadn’t? The little rodent had won him over, and he’s decided that if sometimes he spends a day letting Nasreyc ride around on the top of his head then that’s his own damn business. After all, she was _his_ pet, and that wasn’t about to change.


End file.
